I won't say I'm in love
by ShugoCharaLover36
Summary: WARNING: This is not an Amuto or Tadamu fanfic but actually a Sayuto fanfic, Me and Ikuto . Sorry to dissapoint you guys but PLEASE give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

I won't say I'm in love

**Sayuri: Yay! It's my first story ever on FanFiction!**

**Ikuto: Yeah so? What so special about?**

**Sayuri: I honestly don't know. It's a girl thing. I think. **

**-Ikuto sweat drops-**

**Ikuto: So are we gonna start with this story or not?**

**Sayuri: Yeah yeah. Oh, and before I forget, this isn't an Amuto fanfic, it's actually a Sayuto fanfic (Me and Ikuto) Sorry if I disappointed you guys but don't worry. I'll try to squeeze some Amuto in my story.**

**Ikuto: Come on, let's go!**

**Sayuri: Alright! Am I **_**really **_**sure about making ****us**** a couple? Whatever.**

**Amu: Sayuri does not own Shugo Chara. That includes characters, settings, EVERYTHING! It all belongs to Peach-Pit. Sayuri and other characters that are not from the anime or manga all belong to Sayuri (ShugoCharaLover36)**

**Sayuri's POV**

I sighed. Today was the being of my high school life. My journey to become a better and smarter woman. What's with this dramatic phrase? Anyway, I looked at my self in the mirror. 'Let's see,' I thought. 'Black blouse, check. Black pants with straps on the legs, check. Black converse, check. Black & White checkered backpack, check. Yup, everything looks fine.' (In short, I'm wearing Ikuto's school uniform excluding the shoes and backpack) Now, I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. I'm not too skinny, I'm not too fat. I have dirty blond hair with brown streaks that reach up to my shoulders and greenish-brown eyes with very thin, brown-orange glasses. I'm slightly tomboy so I don't really care about the zits on my face. I looked at myself once more. "Ah, what do I care how I look like? It's not like anyone cares about me!" It's true. At school, I'm known as the 'quiet girl'. I have horrible friends who treat me like a piece of crap and every time I try to stand up for myself, I stop because I know it won't do anything. I very good at hiding my emotions. Anyway, enough about my life, let's just see what will happen at school.

**Skips to inside of school (Still Sayuri's POV)**

So, Seiyo High. Nothing special. There's still the same idiots and hoes I knew from middle school. "Hey look, it's the fucktard." I hear from behind me. I turn around and what do you know, my tyrants arrive. Here's a brief description of them. The leader, Nori. His name mean "Rule" as in "I rule you all fucktards!" He's tall and ugly. Next is his gay follower, Sora which means "Soar". Yeah, he 'soars' alright. He soars to a freakin' buffet table so fast, you'll be lucky if he leaves you a plate of shit! He should 'soar' to a freakin' gym. God. Lastly, there's Akane. She a girl. A gigantic-brick-wall-that-can-kill-you-in-a-matter-of-2-seconds-girl! Her name means "Deep Crimson". Yeah, she'll leave you in a big pile of deep crimson blood if you're not careful. Anyway, out of my fantasy of what I think of them. "Hey, what's up you little piece of quiet shit?" Akane asked me while she grabbed me in a chokehold. I was hyperventilating. "Yeah, what's up retard?" Sora asked while he was punching me in the stomach. Damnit, this was no good. I didn't eat breakfast and I felt like barfing. If I were to barf anywhere, I hope it would be on these 3 bullshits. I looked over at Nori who just stood there, smirking, watching me in pain. Did they really enjoy tormenting me that much? (Wow, where are the teachers when you need them?) I was about to lose consciousness when I suddenly heard someone yell "Oi, what the hell are you guys doing to her?!" Both Akane and Soar stopped what they were doing and let me go. I fell to the floor, coughing like hell. I was barely able to stand. My vision started going blurry and I smashed to the floor. The last thing I was able to see before I completely went black was a blue and black figure rushing over to me yelling "Kimi! Oi, kimi! Daijoubu?!"

(Translation: You! Hey, you! Are you alright?!)

**Sayuri's POV again**

My eyes opened slowly. I got up and looked around me. I was on a bed with white curtains around me. "Where-Where am I?" I asked, groggy from all the coughing. Suddenly, the curtains flew open and a handsome guy with navy blue hair and wonderful blue eyes wearing my school uniform with a shocked expression on his face appeared before me. "Hey, you shouldn't be getting up!" he told me as he tried to push me back down on the bed but… he was pushing me down with his hand on my chest. "Omae na…" (Translation: You…) I said looking at where his hand was as I slightly blushed. He looked at me confused and then noticed where his hand was placed. He also got a cause of the blushes and quickly took his hand off my chest and looked away. "S-Sorry" he managed to stutter. "It's-It's alright." I replied to his stutterness. We stood there not looking at each for a while until he finally spoke.

"So what the hell was up with those guys."

"They're my friends."

We stood there in silence.

Then, he started laughing.

"No seriously, what was up?"

"Nothing. They're seriously my friends."

He just looked at me. Just looked. It started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered while blushing and looking away from him. Why did he have to be so damn hot?!

"They're your friends?! What the hell wrong with you?! What kind of friends almost beat one of their friends to death?!" He yelled at me. I was a bit shocked but regained myself.

"My friends." I answered to his question.

"That's it. I'm getting the principal." He stated and started to leave until I grabbed his wrist to hold him back. Sadly, I don't know my own strength and instead of just holding him back, I also pulled him. Donk! "Ow…" I whined as I rubbed my head. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. Mr. Fantabulous-Hot-Guy was On-top-of-me. I was blushing like crazy. I had no idea what to do. And the worst part is… his face was in my bo-bo-bo… Ah! I can't even say it!

"Hey, you! Come on, get off me!" I commanded him. Nothing. Don't tell me… He's knocked out! I couldn't even push him off for how weak I was. "Ah man, this is just great!" I complained. 'But…' I thought 'This position doesn't bother me that much…' That's when it hit me. "Gah, I'm such a perv!"

**Sayuri: So, what ja think?**

**Ikuto: I like the last part. -smirks-**

**Sayuri: You perv…-slightly smiling-**

**Ikuto: Hey, you're one too apparently.**

**Sayuri: Shut up! -Blushing-**


	2. Chapter 2

I won't say I'm in love

**Sayuri: Well, last chapter sure was, um… interesting.**

**Ikuto: Hey, you're the mastermind behind all this.**

**Sayuri: Right…Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (*thinks* You guys better like it. I was breaking my head trying to come up with ideas during all my classes today!)**

**-Ikuto sweat drops-**

**Suu: Minna-san (Everyone), Sayuri-chan does not own anything from Shugo Chara. As much as she would want to, the only things that belong to her are her characters. ~ desu**

**Where we left of last time:**

_I opened my eyes and couldn__'__t believe what I saw. Mr. Fantabulous-Hot-Guy was On-top-of-me. I was blushing like crazy. I had no idea what to do. And the worst part is__…__ his face was in my bo-bo-bo__…__ Ah! I can__'__t even say it! _

"_Hey, you! Come on, get off me!__"__ I commanded him. Nothing. Don__'__t tell me__…__ He__'__s knocked out! I couldn__'__t even push him off for how weak I was. __"__Ah man, this is just great!__"__ I complained. __'__But__…'__ I thought __'__This position doesn__'__t bother me that much__…'__ That__'__s when it hit me. __"__Gah, I__'__m such a perv!__"_

**Sayuri's POV**

'How the hell did this all happen?!' I thought to myself. This guy was still knocked unconscious and he was starting to make my 'mountains' go numb.

"Geez, Ikuto just had to get into another mess-nya…"

'Oh, so his name's Ikuto. Wait a sec, who the hell just said that?! And what was up with the 'nya'?

Out of nowhere, a small, flying nekomimi otoko (Catboy) with navy blue messed up hair and yellow eyes wearing a black tank top and black shorts with a cross in the middle of the shirt came.

'Wow, this is random. That hit must be making me see things.'

The nekomimi flew over to one of Ikuto's arm and started pulling on it. "I-ku-to!" he said while trying to pull his arm. "Come on, the bell for second period is gonna ring any second now-nya!"

"…Nani!(What)" I yelled with my eyes bulging out.

"Gah! What the hell wrong with this girl-nya?!"

"Wha-What did you just say?!" I asked with disbelief.

He looked at me strangely.

"You can see me?" He asked

"Yes, I can freaking see you! Oh, why does that even matter? I already missed first period and I'm not gonna miss second!" (Ikuto: Aw, look at the little nerd freak out about school. Sayuri: Shut up!)

"Ikuto, come on! Get the fuck up!" I was freaking out! If my parents find out I missed first period class on my first day of school, they'll kill me! Even worse if they find out that I got beaten up. They'll go on a nervous over-protective parent breakdown. I was not letting that happen.

"Oi Ikuto, I have some chocolate taiyaki for ya-nya." The blue haired cat guy said.

"Oh please, like that would-"

Ikuto slowly started to get up.

"Where's the taiyaki?" He asked tiredly.

'You're-You're kidding me, right?'

"All I had to do was mention fucking taiyaki and you would have gotten off my boobs?!" I was freaking lunatic crazy mad.

"Chocolate taiyaki." The shrimpy cat said smart-assedly.

"Shut up you freaking retarded nekomimi!" (Sayuri: *crying* Gomenasai(Sorry) Yoru!)

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you a-"

"You can see him?" Ikuto interrupted our little fight.

"Geez, what the hell's up with you people? What, am I _not _supposed to see him?" I asked curiously. Everyone saying 'You can see me?' is kinda pissing me off.

"No, it's not that. It's just you don't Shugo Charas so I found it weird that you were able to see him."

I stared at Ikuto blankly.

"Guardian Characters? A shrimp like him is a 'guardian'?"

Ikuto suddenly smirked.

"Do you wanna see what guardian characters can do?"

I looked at him strangely. 'What is he going on about?'

"Yoru, let's Chara Nari. Boku no kokoro, anrokku!(My own heart, unlock!)

All of a suddenly, a bright purple light suddenly came from him and he completely changed clothing and grew cat ears and a tail.

'I must say, I do like his outfit.' I thought. (If you guys know his chara nari, you would know why. Oh, I'll tell you anyway.)

I exposed most of his stomach and his muscles. I swear, if I was not good at controlling my emotions, I would have nose-bled all over me.

He walked over to a window , opened it and looked around outside. He smirked and started to come towards me.

Then Ikuto did something that I thought no boy in the course of my life would do to me. He picked me up bridal style!

"Omae ikinari nanisun dayo (What the hell are you doing)?!" I yelled blushing so crazy you'd think I'd have a sunburn.

He smirked once again and told me "Hold on."

"Why do I have to hold-Ahhhhhh!!!!"

He jumped out of the window! That scared me so bad. I grabbed onto the nearest thing near me which was… his neck.

"O…mae…(You)" He managed to breathe out. His face was a balloon. It was blue with his eyes bulging out.

"Go-Gomenasai!(Sorry)" and I loosened my grip a bit. I looked down. We were so close to the floor.

'We're gonna die! We're almost about to hit the ground!'

Ikuto then suddenly regained himself and landed on the nearest tree branch. He looked at me with an exhausted but annoyed expression. "Don't _ever _do that again." I was shocked by the way his voice sounded when saying that. It was _deadly _serious. All I managed was a nod before we left again.

I don't know why he bothered showing me town. It was nothing special. But still, I've never been so high up before. For the first time in my life, I actually felt… free…alive…happy.

**Somewhere else in town**

**(Stupid Director Guy's POV)**

(That's his name during the rest of my fanfic. _If_ I actually make him show up again)

"You guys, search the left of the city!"

"You 6, check the north!"

"You, get me a burrito." (That's kinda unexpected for him to say.)

'Damn, these people are useless. How hard is it to steal a flying, shining egg from a bunch of little kids?!'

I turned around and noticed Ikuto jumping over buildings with a girl in his arms.

'That idiot! What the hell does he think he's doing?! He knows he should only chara nari if it's to find the embryo, not to flirt around with girls! (Sayuri: Shut up, Stupid Director Guy! You're ruining the moment!)

He motioned for a couple of guards to come to him.

"You 3, go after Ikuto over there and bring him to me."

The guards quickly left.

**Ikuto's POV**

(Ikuto: It's about blooded time!)

I decided on take her for a trip through the city. It doesn't sound that exciting. I looked down at her face. She was blushing and smiling with her mouth wide open. She looked just like a little kid. She seemed happy enough.

"You know, If you keep you mouth open like that, flies will get caught." I teased.

"Flies aren't gonna-"

'She got a fly in her mouth, didn't she?"

"Bleh! Aw man, that's sick!"

I laughed at her. She seemed different than other girls I've met. Other than the fact that she can see shugo charas without even having any of her own, she was…what's the word I'm looking for…odd? I mean, she didn't go all googoo gaga over me when she first saw me. Sure, she blushed every once in a while but she didn't start flirting with me or anything. There was also the fact that she was getting beaten up and did nothing about it. Not even scream help! She was definitely out of the ordinary. She interest me.

I suddenly noticed something moving behind us. I looked back. There were 3 guards from Easter chasing after us. 'Crap' I thought. Curious, Sayuri looked back too.

"Who are those guys and why are they after us?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

'Damnit. If anything, I have to let her escape.' I noticed we were reaching a backyard of a house with a brick fence. 'Alright, I leave her there.'

I swooped down on the top of the brick fence and put her down.

**Sayuri's POV**

Ikuto was letting me down in some random backyard. "What are you doing?" I asked him, a bit worried since some guys were after us.

"Just stay here." He said, not responding to my question.

I looked at him in awe as he left. "Ikuto…" I whispered to myself.

"Grrrrr…" I heard from behind me. I quickly froze. My body was stiff. I slowly turned my head to see what made that sound. I could believe what I saw. "Ahhhh!"

**Sayuri: Well, I'm stopping there. Wow, this was long! Sorry if you guys got tired of reading. If you're not tired well… my hands are killing me. Anyway, I hope to see some feedback on what you guys thought of this chapter.**


End file.
